In general, electronic components are installed and accommodated in a chassis. For example, the electronic components of a computer system are accommodated by a casing of the chassis. With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional chassis, the conventional chassis comprises at least two frames 41, 42 combined into an enclosed box body which is provided for accommodating the electronic components. The frames 41, 42 are connected with reach other by screws 43, and the locking effect of the screws 43 engages the frames 41, 42 together to form a sealed chassis. For maintenance and repair, a tool is required to loosen the screws 43, and then one of the frames 42 is removed. Obviously, such operation is inconvenient and time-consuming. After the frame 42 is removed, it is necessary to have a space larger than the frame 42 to store the frame 42 temporarily before the maintenance and repair work takes place.
With reference to FIG. 2 for another conventional chassis, the conventional chassis comprises a cover 51 and a casing 52, and the cover 51 is pivotally coupled to a side of the casing 52 and pivotable with respect to the casing 52. By pivoting the cover 51 towards the casing 52, a movement for closing the cover 51 onto the casing 51 is produced to form an enclosed box body 51 for accommodating electronic components therein. Similarly, the cover 51 and the casing 52 are connected with each other by screws 53. When it is necessary to maintain or repair an electronic device, the aforementioned conventional structure can turn the cover 51 outward, but the outwardly turned cover 51 has no support or fixing devices whatsoever, so that the cover 51 may be suspended in a reclined state next to the casing 52. As a result, such arrangement occupies much space, and the present chassis is usually installed in limited space, and the aforementioned arrangement causes tremendous inconvenience to maintenance and repair.
In view of the shortcomings of the conventional chassis containing electronic devices including the issues of occupying much space and causing inconvenience to maintenance and repair and the poor structural design, the discloser of this disclosure conducted extensive researches and experiments and finally developed a flip cover structure for a chassis, and such structure has the features of using simple components, saving manufacturing costs, and making the maintenance and repair easy to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.